Z-6 Jetpack
| Afbeelding = 250px | model = Z-6 Jetpack | gebruik = Jango Fett Boba Fett | ontwerp = | fabrikant = Mitrinomon Transports | formaat = | gewicht = 30 kilogram | uitrusting = | taken = Vliegen Bewapening | prijs = 300 Credits Brandstof 100 Credits | affiliatie= Jango Fett Boba Fett }} thumb|250px|Jango vuurt met de Z-6 250px|thumb|Solo raakt Boba Fett Het Z-6 Jetpack van Mitrinomon Transports was een Jetpack dat zowel werd gedragen door Jango Fett en Boba Fett. Uitzicht & Specificaties De Z-6 woog zo’n 30 kilogram en was een goed ontworpen Jetpack. Langs de zijkanten waren twee brandstoftanks gevestigd met er rond de Directional Exhaust Nozzles en de Gyro-Stabilizers. Centraal op de Z-6 was er plaats om een raket te installeren. De Z-6 kon ten eerste de drager ervan korte vluchten van maximaal 100 meter horizontaal te maken waardoor over afgronden of op hoger gelegen gebouwen kon worden gesprongen. De Z-6 kon 70 meter verticaal gaan en kon een snelheid van 65 km/h halen. Eens in de lucht waren het de Directional Exhaust Nozzles die de richting van het Z-6 bepaalden. Het duurde drie seconden alvorens een Z-6 voldoende stuwkracht had om in de lucht te gaan. De controle gebeurde ofwel aan de pols ofwel met de stem. Een Z-6 kon twintig tot honderd sprongen maken met een volle brandstoftank. De Z-6 werkte niet onderwater of in vacuüm omdat het zuurstof nodig had om de vlam te kunnen ontsteken die de Z-6 de lucht indreef. Deze rook was vak erg nuttig om de ontsnapping van de drager te camoufleren. Een probleem van de Z-6 was wel dat het kon geactiveerd worden indien het blokkeerde. De meeste dragers van Jetpacks raadden daarom niet echt aan om de Z-6 te gebruiken. Een tweede functie was dat de Z-6 de mogelijkheid bood om een persoonlijke raket te dragen en dus als Missile Launcher te fungeren. Deze raket kon ook verwisseld worden met een weerhaak en kabel waarvan de lengte tot 100 meter kon bedragen. Fetts Zowel Jango Fett als Boba Fett waren dragers van een Z-6 Jetpack. Jango Fetts Z-6 raakte beschadigd in zijn duel tegen Obi-Wan Kenobi op Kamino in 22 BBY net voor de uitbraak van de Clone Wars. Het Z-6 raakte beschadigd en vloog los van Jango’s lichaam te pletter op één van de bliksemafleidende torens op Pau City. Hoewel Boba Fett dus wist dat Jetpacks konden blokkeren en vreemde dingen doen, bleef hij ook minstens drie verschillende Z-6 Jetpacks gebruiken. Boba droeg steeds een stuk gereedschap mee waarmee hij de Z-6 kon herstellen. Tijdens een missie op Panna droeg hij een Z-6 met gele en witte kleuren. Het eerste model was overwegend groen en droeg hij tijdens zijn bezoek aan Cloud City om Han Solo gevangen te nemen. Het andere Z-6 was blauw van kleur, aangevuld met rode, grijze en gele tinten. Dit Z-6 Jetpack droeg Boba Fett tijdens de Battle of Carkoon. Tijdens het gevecht slaagde Han Solo erin om blindelings de Z-6 van Fett te raken met een Force Pike. Het Jetpack sloeg op hol en deed Fett katapulteren tegen de wanden van de Khetanna waarna Boba in de muil van de Sarlacc tuimelde. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope *Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi *The Star Wars Holiday Special Bron *The New Essential Guide to Weapons & Technology *Arms and Equipment Guide *Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary *Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary *CCG category:Jetpacks category:Mitrinomon Transports